Most of wheelchairs in the market consist of the armrest fixedly located at both sides of the wheelchair, so that a user can rest his/her arms on the armrests or use the armrests as a support to get up from the wheelchair. Since the armrests are mostly fixed at both sides of the wheelchair, as a result, they are not adjustable in accordance with the heights or body sizes of the users, neither do they fulfill the specific needs of the disable users when certain circumstantial conditions arose Therefore, the conventional wheelchairs with fixed armrests are inconvenient and difficult to be used by disable people.
Therefore it is an objective of the present invention to provide an adjusting mechanism for wheelchair armrests, so that a wheelchair user can adjust and lock the armrests easily to a suitable position.